Take my Hand
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Russia had never ice skated before in his life, and now the new country was going to show him how..... Or try to, at least.


Nya everyone.....hee....heehee.....

IM SOOOOO SORRY SU! FORGIVES ME! *bows down* I'm having difficulties getting back into writing! I HAVE started Just a Flower Crush chappy 3 but then stopped cause I'm stuck. And then I started writing a NEW fanfic for APH but stopped in the middle of that cuz my friend reminded me I already have a ton I need to update....*sigh*

So this is a one-shot I did for the 12 Days of Christmas event for the Russia/America community! I hope you like it while I try to find my inner writing muse again....*sniffles*

Moving on.......

Summary: Russia had never ice skated before in his life, and now the new country was going to show him how....... Or try to, at least.

________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know...."

Russia gazed warily at the ice skates offered to him and bit his lip. He had never once tried to ice skate, since he was mostly kept inside the palace walls. Sure, General Winter visted his home too many times to count, but that didn't mean he had to like the white stuff.

"Come on Russia! I don't wanna skate all by myself!"

Russia looked up. Golden hair as yellow as his favorite flower, and eyes a bright sky blue. America. His America. This was only the fourth time Russia has spent time with the new country, but when Russia first saw him, his frozen heart started to melt, just a little bit.

"O-Okay." Russia reached a gloved hand out and took the heavy skates from the boy. He put them on and tried lacing them, but it was difficult with gloved hands. He heard America let out a chuckle. Suddenly America bent down, took his own gloves off, and quickly began to finish lacing Russia's skates.

"You don't interact much with people, huh?"

America looked up and flashed a huge smile. Russia felt his heart speed up and hoped the other boy didnt notice his blush.

"Da."

America chuckled then looked back to the skates. They were all tied with double knots, even.

"Okay! Your all set. Time to skate!" America got up and put his gloves back on. He grinned at Russia then held out a hand. Russia gave a scowl. Who did that brat think he was, a child that needed a hand in everything? Russia sniffed and got up quickly. Too quickly. He gave a cry and began to topple over.

"Whow there. You gotta be careful!"

America held Russia with steady hands. A strong grip. He was still just a child yet he had suprised everyone by how his country grew so big and strong.

Russia pushed America away and gave a huff.

"I can do this by myself." He took a hesistant step forward and almost lost balance again. America burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Your walking! It's ice skaing!"

Russia looked down at the ice rink floor and felt his cheeks warm up very fast. He didn't know! He was new to this.

"Here, watch me."

Russia watched as America smoothly put one foot in front of the other in a arc motion. His feet barely touched the ground. He made it look beautiful.

God he was goregous.

"Got it?"

Russia snapped out of his thoughts and gazed into blue eyes. America was right in front of him.

"Umm, da. I think so."

Russia took a breath and copied America's moves. He slowly, but surely, began moving forward. He was doing it!

America gave a shout of joy. "That's it! You're doing it!"

Russia beamed back at America and decided to try it a bit faster. America skated by him and gave a laugh while waving.

Then Russia hit a bump on the rink. He flew forward and crash landed on the ice.

"RUSSIA!"

America quickly skated to where Russia sat dazed on the ice. Luckily he didn't break anything. America kneeled down by him and patted his back.

"You okay? God, Im sorry."

Russia was puzzled as to why he was apologizing. He didn't push Russia down or anything. America was biting his lip and anxiosuly checking over Russia. For some uknown reason Russia began to cry. Cry! He never cried.

"Russia!?"

Russia felt so stupid and embarassed. He wiped away the tears and looked down at a hole in his pants. He heard America get up and hesitantly looked up.

"I think its time for some hot coco by the fire, dont you?"

Russia felt his heart skip a beat as he was met with the most breathtaking, geniune, warm smile on earth. America held out his hand a second time that day.

This time, Russia would take it


End file.
